Bluetooth supports both synchronous and asynchronous services. For these services, conventional Bluetooth devices provide two different types of physical links: namely Synchronous Connection Oriented (SCO) links and Asynchronous Connectionless Links (ACLs). These two types of links are capable of handling many different device types and usage. Currently, SCO and ACL links do not have the necessary capabilities to handle many types of real-time, high bit rate communications, such as media data.